


the first day

by dumbochan



Series: meet me at the hotel [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Concierge Kuroo, Coworkers AU, Established Relationship, Flirting, Front Desk Agent Daichi, M/M, hotel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbochan/pseuds/dumbochan
Summary: "Have you seen the new front desk agent?? Everyone’s saying he’s quite the eye candy.”“New front desk agent? No, can’t say I have.” Kuroo admitted, “I’ve been stuck behind this desk since I got back from lunch. I’m sure the guy is nice. What’s his name?”“I can’t remember… but I heard he’s your type!”





	the first day

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted on [tumblr](http://roronoaxd.tumblr.com/post/174450010467/coworkers).

“Today’s your first day at work, right?” Kuroo asked as he sat in the break room, scarfing down cup noodles. He was on the phone with his boyfriend, trying to find a productive way to spend his lunch break, while also just finding enjoyment in messing with him.   
“Yeah, I’m getting ready now.” Sawamura had told Kuroo through the receiver.  
“Oh ho?” Kuroo lowered his voice, “What are you wearing?”  
“Khakis… and you know there’s nothing sexy about the way you’re slurping noodles into my ear.”  
“You love it.” Kuroo accused, slurping obnoxiously on purpose. He could practically see Sawamura rolling his eyes.   
“I won’t see you until I get home… you’ll be sleeping by then probably.”  
“Just wake me up.”  
“You need rest.”  
“I can rest after my daily dose of Daichi cuddles.”  
“You’re so embarrassing.” Sawamura groaned, “Is there a real reason why you decided to call me? Or are you just being a nuisance?”  
Kuroo chuckled lightly, “I just wanted to congratulate my favorite business major on his first day at a new job.”  
“I appreciate the sentiment then… I don’t want to take up all of your lunch break, and I should get going now. I have to arrive early to speak to my supervisor and stuff.”  
“Yeah, I understand… I’ll see you later. Have a good day, okay?”  
“Okay, I’ll see you in a bit!” Sawamura stated, hanging up quickly before Kuroo could question him.

~

Sawamura was keeping a secret from Kuroo, and soon, that secret would be revealed. He’s still technically new in town, and it took a while to find a job once he moved here to finish his degree. Kuroo had mentioned once about how the hotel he was working at was looking to fill a few positions, but he probably never expected Sawamura to actually apply.

Sawamura applied, and got accepted, though he wasn’t in the same department as Kuroo, he was a front desk agent, while Kuroo worked in concierge. That did however mean they would be on the same floor, and their desks weren’t too far from each other.

He had a few concerns about working with Kuroo. He’s heard the horror stories about working with your partner, and how it could cause a lot of stress and strain on the relationship. But, Sawamura liked to think he and Kuroo wouldn’t have that problem. They had been long-distance for so long, up until Sawamura moved to Tokyo for school, and therefore moved in with Kuroo in a cute studio apartment not too far from their universities. They went from barely seeing each other, to living together and still only managing a few stolen moments at night after school and work. Maybe, this opportunity will help them get a squeeze a few more hours together, even if they were stuck working.

His first few hours at work were the standard orientation, introduction to the computer system, listening to all the rules, etc. “Sawamura, do you mind bringing these supplies to the concierge?” his supervisor suddenly asked, and Sawamura had been waiting for this moment. He grabbed the packs of pens and paper with their hotel’s logo branded on them, and headed towards the tiny desk tucked away into the corner of the lobby.

~

Kuroo was bored. He was so bored. There weren’t a lot of events going on, and he already set up dinner reservations for certain top of the list guests, so now he was stuck just waiting out for someone to request his services. He thought about texting Sawamura, see how his new job was going, but decided against it. He did wonder what was his precious boyfriend was up to… “Kuroo-san!” He looked up to see Mika, the hotel’s restaurant’s hostess, walking up to him.  
“Hi, Mika-chan. How’s your favorite snake doing?”  
“He’s fine. have you seen the new front desk agent?? Everyone’s saying he’s quite the eye candy.”  
“New front desk agent? No, can’t say I have.” Kuroo admitted, “I’ve been stuck behind this desk since I got back from lunch. I’m sure the guy is nice. What’s his name?”  
“I can’t remember… but I heard he’s your type!”  
“Mika… you do know that I’m taken, right?”  
“You are?? Suguru said that they broke up with you!”  
“….No… we live together and everything…”  
“Oh! Maybe I just misunderstood him! I’ll be back, I’m going to go call him and clear this up!” Mika waved goodbye, pulling out her cell phone and heading towards the entrance. Kuroo began to wonder about the new front desk agent, and who it could possibly be.

“I was told to bring these over to concierge?” Kuroo knew that voice.   
“D-Daichi??”  
“I told you I’d see you later.” Sawamura laughed.  
“I thought you were just being weird! Wow… Sa’amura-san, so you’re the new front desk agent that everyone’s admiring.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, Mika just came up to me and said so.” Kuroo smirked, “I think we’re going to have to tell everyone you’re a taken man, so they don’t get any ideas.”  
“Maybe…or…”  
“Or what?”  
“Maybe we can play along?”  
“What do you mean?” Kuroo questioned, watching Sawamura extend out a hand for a a handshake,   
“Hi, I’m Sawamura Daichi… the new front desk agent…and you are?” Sawamura questioned, lowering his voice slightly, his brown eyes shining with a mixture of mischief and flirtatiousness.   
“Kuroo Tetsurou, concierge.”   
“Nice to meet you! So… seeing as you’re concierge…does that mean you know your way around town?”  
“You can say that, yes.”  
“Would you be able to show me around then? I just moved here a couple of months ago, and haven’t had time to look around.” Sawamura leaned forward a bit, resting his elbow on Kuroo’s desk, and Kuroo took a quick glance around, a few eyes were on them.   
“That sounds like a great idea, Sa’amura-san~”

**Author's Note:**

> i decided to post this on here, because i'm turning it into a series... :)


End file.
